


Un Geste de Vous

by ferneinsel (liriare)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, no beta we die like gold saints
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriare/pseuds/ferneinsel
Summary: ‘Ei, Camus, já que estamos sempre juntos, que tal você ser meu namorado?’
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 4





	1. Junho

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria um nome /fofo/ para o Máscara. eis o resultado

Organizou os artigos em ordem alfabética, tratando de atualizar o site da faculdade com as notas de cada aluno – ele fazia questão de mantê-los informados sobre a decepção que fora o trabalho mais importante do semestre. Havia salvação, para alguns, não seria o caso de alguém ter a ideia de ir até o conselho exigir que o professor aplicasse outra forma de avaliação. Não que ele se importasse com o que pensavam, a culpa era total dos alunos que não se dedicaram o suficiente.

Outras matérias? Estavam plenamente conscientes ao ingressarem na faculdade de que teriam de ter total dedicação ao curso.

Problemas pessoais? Ninguém trouxera o assunto à tona e, fosse sincero, apenas estenderia o prazo um pouco mais.

Ele mesmo precisava organizar seu tempo em preparar aulas, publicação de artigos e tantos detalhes na vida profissional. Havia terminado o doutorado no ano anterior, mas já lecionava, sendo um dos professores mais novos da universidade. Mérito próprio, era muito inteligente; mas, claro, Saga havia lhe indicado e sua vaga fora garantida.

Tudo na vida trata-se de boas indicações.

Fechou o notebook, colocando-o em sua pasta executiva, junto aos artigos e demais papeis que considerava importante levar consigo para casa. Felizmente, naquele dia estava livre de aulas ou demais compromissos, poderia retornar mais cedo para casa e organizar o apartamento que fora negligenciado pelas últimas duas semanas. Não era viciado em limpeza, somente prezava por um ambiente agradável, e preparar provas tomou uma parte considerável de seu tempo. Morar sozinho exigia maior dedicação para manter tudo limpo, mas ao menos tinha privacidade total não sentia falta dos tempos de graduação em que morava com mais pessoas.

Sua intenção era sair de sua sala e ir direto para o carro. Despedir-se rapidamente de qualquer um que encontrasse pelo caminho para que não precisasse gastar o tempo com conversas pequenas. Estava irritado, lidar com tantos trabalhos de baixa qualidade o frustrava, não queria rever sua didática ainda.

Contudo, seu objetivo fora impedido logo após alguns passos fora de sua sala. Os olhos azuis que o cumprimentavam possuíam aquela típica determinação que não seria detida, e não estavam só.

“Olá, Camus.”, Afrodite sorriu com os braços cruzados, parecia já imaginar como seria a seguinte conversa. “Antes que pergunte o que faço aqui, a universidade é livre e eu precisava buscar as duas ovelhas perdidas.”

Olhou inquisidor para Shura que estava despreocupado quanto à situação, enquanto respondia alguma mensagem em seu celular. Aparentemente o espanhol havia concordado em acompanhar o sueco e, se Camus sabia bem, por ter desistido de argumentar. Shura estava envolvido em um evento que seria realizado na próxima semana, embora estivessem juntos no departamento de ciência política, o francês não fazia parte da organização direta.

“Você não se esqueceu que hoje é o dia em que nós marcamos uma reunião para comemorar o aniversário dos gêmeos, não é mesmo?”, a voz suave não o enganaria. Afrodite saiu do conforto de sua cobertura com um propósito e o conseguiria, nem que para isso o arrastasse.

“Não,” suspirou, massageando a têmpora esquerda. “mas eu terei todo o tempo para parabenizá-los. Não há necessidade de…”

“Escute. Existe algo chamado consideração, Camus.”, Afrodite aproximou-se, segurando nos braços do professor. “Você, como a pessoa inteligente que é, já deve ter ouvido sobre. Não estamos pedindo para ficar até a madrugada, será algo simples no pub do Aldebaran, mas tenha o bom senso. Até Shaka irá.”

Ouviu uma risada vinda de Shura, seguida de um comentário de que ‘claro que ele vai, o Mu estará lá’. Camus, que não estava interessado na atual conjuntura amorosa dos amigos e muito menos em praticar social naquela noite, apenas fez uma expressão desgostosa.

“Você anda irritado demais essa semana, talvez fizesse bem ver outros seres vivos que não sejam estudantes. E eu sei disso porque Saga me contou. Além disso, é sexta-feira, você estará livre amanhã.”

Ótimo, agora havia uma rede de fofocas sobre sua vida.

(não apenas sobre sua vida, sabia, sobre a vida de todos)

Acabou por concordar com Afrodite, mais cedo ou mais tarde seria arrastado para aquela confraternização e quanto menos pessoas tentando convencê-lo era melhor. Tinha pouco mais de cinco horas para fazer tudo o que precisava e comparecer na confraternização, era o do que suficiente.

Recusava-se a se considerar anti-social, ele apenas estava cansado e não via necessidade de tanta pressa em ver os demais. O mundo não iria acabar se deixasse para o fim do mês, quando as aulas se encerrariam. Já havia, inclusive, parabenizado Saga no dia de seu aniversário, dando-lhe um livro, em sua edição especial, que o grego tanto comentara ao decorrer do ano.

Com relação à Kanon, por outro lado, não sabia bem o que comprar. E, por mais que desejasse, não conseguiria usar tal desculpa para não comparecer à festa – Afrodite se dispôs a comprar algo em conjunto, principalmente porque Shura não queria gastar demais com dois presentes. O que seria? Camus preferia não saber, aqueles gêmeos tinham gostos duvidosos às vezes.

Às vezes.

Saga andava nu sempre que podia, ou seminu, ainda que isso não fosse um problema, visto que reservava a mania para quando estava em casa. Kanon possuía uma personalidade questionável mas, como advogado, era o esperado dele. Assim como Shaka, também advogado, que parecia considerar-se mais inteligente do que a própria lei; mais justo do que qualquer um – mesmo que todos soubessem que seu orgulho fosse exorbitante.

Seria uma longa noite.

Ao menos o local escolhido era agradável, Aldebar (aparentemente um trocadilho na língua materna do proprietário com o próprio nome) era um pub-restaurante frequentado por pessoas de várias nacionalidades com música ao vivo em alguns dias da semana. Teria sido uma catástrofe se tivesse de ir a alguma balada, não tinha mais paciência para aguentar música alta ao extremo e bêbados puxando assunto.

Uma hora restante. Ao menos havia organizado o apartamento como precisava.

Reparou em seu reflexo no espelho, o cabelo ruivo ainda úmido após o banho, perguntando-se quando se tornara tão… Shaka, implicando com pormenores. Ou, talvez, sempre tivesse sido semelhante, por isso seu último relacionamento terminara com ‘sabe, se você fosse um pouco mais agradável… e não usasse polainas’.

Tsk.

Ele havia feito ballet por anos, polainas não eram tão ruins assim. Tinha bom gosto e bom senso o suficiente para saber se algo era ruim – certo, em alguns casos ele não tinha bom senso, como, por exemplo, lidar com pessoas, mas isto era o que Afrodite e Mu diziam.

Saga também. Mas Saga não deveria ser levado à sério sempre. Nem Afrodite, embora fosse belíssimo, sabia muito bem que nem todos eram agraciados pelo lado gentil do pisciano. Mu era um caso à parte, não convivia tanto com ele, mas sabia que estavam em níveis diferentes de iluminação espiritual, por assim dizer. Não havia como usar como parâmetro.

Não era uma desculpa. Não havia o porquê usar desculpas.

De qualquer forma, não estava em terapia para repensar seus atos ou o rumo de sua vida. Pelo contrário, sentia-se muito bem de como estava; apesar de tudo (do desastre, aos seus olhos, da qualidade de seus estudantes, e da correria do dia a dia) estava satisfeito em como tudo se encontrava. Um privilégio, saber que, por agora, desfrutava do que quis por tanto tempo: estabilidade.

Se tudo ocorresse bem, nada mudaria tão cedo.

A postura impecável, a expressão apática; o perfume suave, os longos fios ruivos cuidadosamente penteados que moviam-se com elegância – sua beleza era notória, ainda que Camus não desse tanta importância à isso, tinha consciência de estar nos padrões atuais. Chamou atenção ao adentrar o local, a garçonete parecia um tanto inquieta ao recebê-lo, e decepcionada ao saber que ele não precisava de ajuda.

Pôde, mesmo de longe, avistar Saga bebendo um coquetel junto à Afrodite e Máscara, que estava ali àquela hora, suspeitava, por ter ido com o sueco. Shura ainda não estava presente, também não parecia ser o único a não ter chegado ainda, a área parecia grande demais para o número de convidados. Kanon, ao lado do gêmeo, conversava alegremente com Mu e alguém que Camus não conhecia.

Alguém cujo sorriso era contagiante; inclinava a cabeça para trás ao rir, uma risada que cintilava, dono de um cabelo loiro volumoso, usando roupas que lembravam um cantor punk – um ser tão chamativo que era impossível não reparar com diligência. E os belos olhos azuis que o encontraram, mais escuros do que os de Afrodite, mais sinceros e mais…

viciantes.

E o encaravam, mesmo que Kanon ainda estivesse falando à sua frente, durante todo o trajeto em que o francês fora até Saga para cumprimentá-lo. Até que que sentisse a necessidade social em romper a apreciação.

“Quando Afrodite disse que viria, confesso, duvidei.”, Saga riu, porém era nítido que estava feliz pela presença do francês. “Sei que tem estado… um tanto quanto irritado, mas ele está certo, um pouco de diversão faz bem. Como estão seus alunos?”

“A bunda de vocês!”, Máscara exclamou, antes de beber um pouco da cerveja que segurava. “Não quero ouvir sobre trabalho, é sexta. Trate de pegar algo para beber e relaxar, francês. ”

Máscara era como todos ali chamavam Luca Rizzi, ou Mask, um italiano exagerado com gostos peculiares. Aparentemente o apelido fora criado antes da faculdade, uma vez que Luca era um nome muito gentil para alguém com a personalidade do canceriano. No fundo, diziam as más línguas (chamadas Afrodite, Shura e Saga), ele não era tudo aquilo que dizia ser, tinha um coração gentil.

Porém, no momento tinha razão, uma vez que saíra de casa, não estava com vontade de falar sobre responsabilidades profissionais – muito embora queixar-se de estudantes fosse algo que todo professor gostaria de fazer, a qualquer hora.

Tratou de cumprimentar Kanon e Shaka, presença esta que somente reparou ao aproximar-se do grupo, visto que estava sentado sem muita simpatia, como de costume. Camus cogitou não ir devido aos afazeres e cansaço; Shaka não iria à reuniões de amigos por simplesmente desprezar locais com muita gente e música ocidental. Fosse sincero, era incapaz de dizer algo que agradasse o indiano.

Mu, por algum motivo que Camus não compreendia, escondeu um sorriso por trás de sua mão, limpando a garganta antes de cumprimentá-lo e rapidamente apresentar ao único que não conhecia.

Milo Kotzias.

(ainda não sabia, mas o nome seria lembrado com facilidade)

Ouviu sobre ainda aguardarem outros, os quais também desconhecia, mas sua atenção estava ao homem à sua frente, que lhe estendia a mão com simpatia. Usava uma corrente com pingente de escorpião, o qual Camus considerou jovem demais para alguém da idade, e estranhamente combinava com o loiro.

Mais surpreendente ainda era o fato de estar reparando nele.

Recriminou-se.

Aldebaran logo chegou, parabenizando Saga e atraindo a atenção de todos, contando vantagem sobre seu estabelecimento e os melhores aperitivos. Fora impedido, assim, de conversar muito com o mais novo conhecido. Não que isso fosse de seu feitio, conversar muito, era até melhor mais gente a falar, para que não fosse o único encarregado de manter um clima amistoso.

Um tanto presunçoso, achar que teria de manter a conversa fluindo. A maioria dos que ali já estavam conseguiam, naturalmente, chamar atenção e conversar incluindo a todos. Saga mesmo era um exemplo de alguém que poderia ingressar na política, tinha carisma e sabia o que exatamente dizer para agradar alguém. Às vezes pensava se algo que ouvia era real ou agrado; ou quantas vezes havia sido manipulado para fazer algo de acordo com o que o mais velho queria.

Mu era alguém fácil de conversar, um fluxo diferente de Kanon ou Afrodite. Máscara era a companhia perfeita para beber, assim como Aldebaran (que infelizmente teria de também de vigiar os funcionários). E Shaka… bem, eles se entendiam quando jogavam xadrez juntos, ou ao discutir algum novo livro.

E ali estava Milo. Aparentemente como um sol, que chama atenção para si e irradia amabilidade. Não à toa que era amigo próximo de Mu (como descobriu); e provável que tivesse ouvido falar sobre ele, somente não se recordava.

Aproveitou-se da chegada dos demais para pedir um suco, havia ido de carro e não poderia dar-se ao luxo de beber alcóolicos. Shura desculpava-se pelo atraso, enquanto um dos recém chegados cumprimentava os aniversariantes, Aiolos. O irmão mais novo, Aiolia, mostrava-se entretido com Mu e Milo.

Admitia, não fora ruim seguir o que Afrodite propusera e ir até o local, era bom estar entre amigos e ouvir Kanon falar absurdos enquanto Saga o repreendia. Certas coisas continuavam as mesmas desde a graduação.

“Vocês se lembram da vez em que Mask se apaixonou pela moça da escola infantil perto de casa?”, Shura começou após a terceira cerveja. “E aí no fim ela se mudou, depois dele levar flores para ela por meses.”

“Flores essas que Afrodite escolhia.”, Saga complementou. “Mask nunca teve muita sorte com mulheres.”

“Fico mais surpreso em saber que Afrodite está saindo com ele. Você é tão bonito, Dite…”, Kanon provocou o italiano. E era apenas o começo, não pararia até Máscara xingá-lo em seu idioma materno.

Camus já conhecia a sequência, principalmente agora que os dois amigos estavam saindo (não namorando, ainda não, estavam com exclusividade entre si). Não por serem dois homens, mas por envolver duas pessoas em que todos tinham intimidade demais; e intimidade demais lhe dá oportunidade para mais brincadeiras.

Deixou de prestar atenção ao assunto, ouvindo somente a voz do sueco rir em provocação, levando um pedaço de queijo que havia sido servido minutos antes. Não era dos melhores, mas era bom o suficiente para acompanhar bebidas.

“Então, Camus,” o palito ainda estava em sua boca quando ouviu Milo ao seu lado, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

(Não, não era estranho. Ele provavelmente teve o mesmo brilho nos próprios horas atrás.)

“soube que Afrodite o arrastou aqui hoje, fico feliz por isso.”, o sorriso inocente não combinava com o tom de sua fala. “Mas não tiro sua razão, sabe? Eu também quase desisti de vir, esses dias têm sido corridos. Aí, você não acredita, Kanon me apareceu em casa ontem à noite fazendo serenata e não parou até eu concordar em vir. E nós nem temos nada, mas agora meus vizinhos pensam que somos algo. E pior, foi Aiolia, aquele tonto, quem deu a ideia, e Mu nem para impedí-los! Você acredita nisso?”

Camus, a princípio não soube bem como lidar com tanta coisa, o grego conseguia falar ainda mais do que Afrodite quando estava empolgado. Mas a conversa fluiu de maneira surpreendente para todos os presentes (que observaram a aproximação, já que se tratava de dois opostos). Milo era capaz de saber quando o ruivo não tinha mais nada a acrescentar e mudava o tópico com agilidade, diferente de quando alguém esperava que Camus se expressasse mais, fazendo o francês sentir-se à vontade com o recém conhecido.

Com Milo.

Naquela noite, o nome não saiu de seus lábios; seus olhos não se desviaram mais de seus rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi feita como um presente indireto para uma amiga. Garanto que escrever com Camus foi terrível. Ele é lindo, mas minha.nossa.


	2. Dezembro

Em um rabo de cavalo que já se desfazia, o cabelo movia-se com dificuldade em suas costas; mesmo assim, Milo continuava radiante e belo. Sua corrida matinal sempre o deixava de bom humor, mesmo quando corria sozinho, como era o caso daquele dia. Aiolia havia bebido demais na noite anterior e o anti-enjôo o faria dormir até depois do meio dia. Mu o avisara que só poderia vê-lo mais tarde, iria com algo para comer em sua casa, não deu detalhes pelo telefone e Milo aproveitou para apreciar sua própria companhia.

Desde o meio do ano, poucas vezes tivera tempo sozinho. Trabalhava em uma empresa de publicidade junto com Mu – não poderia ser diferente, qual outro lugar aceitaria um adulto com cabelo longo lilás? Nem mesmo Milo entendia como o amigo conseguia manter os fios impecáveis (provavelmente, do jeito que Afrodite mantinha os fios azuis).E não apenas sua profissão lhe ocupava grande parte do tempo. Não…

Sorriu, despreocupado com as pessoas que passavam por si.

Acabou por conquistar o tal professor francês depois de muita dedicação, utilizou-se de todas suas táticas de sedução. Quando estas acabaram, usou também a de seus amigos; então, voltou para as próprias, para garantir que Camus não se cansasse e aceitasse seu pedido de namoro.

Namoro.

‘Ei, Camus, já que estamos sempre juntos, que tal você ser meu namorado?’, ainda não acreditava que perdeu a oportunidade de fazer um pedido mais elaborado e romântico.

Não que seu francês se importasse. Contrariando o estereótipo, Camus não costumava ser romântico, não abertamente. Não flertava com estranhos, não entregava rosas para conhecidos (isso era coisa de um certo pisciano, rosas). Contudo, sabia muito bem que ele possuía um lado sentimental pelas escolhas que fazia – tudo possuía um sentido, ainda que o próprio aquariano não percebesse –; mas não era fácil ver o ruivo expressar tudo, ao ponto de, às vezes, gerar dúvidas em outros se realmente gostava de Milo.

Admitia, era o jeito culto, desinteressado com relação ao que acontecia ao seu redor, que o conquistara meses antes. Era a forma com que Camus puxava seu cabelo entre beijos e os corpos juntos, que ele sentia-se atraído ainda mais. A ânsia de ouvir, ou ver, algo mais expressivo da parte do aquariano sobre si. A elegância que mantinha mesmo após ser atingido pela chuva inesperada.

O professor vivia em um ritmo diferente, não a respeito de lecionar, mas sobre como lidava com a vida. ‘Ele estudou tanto política, que esqueceu como se vive igual gente normal. Pelo menos ainda tem humanidade nele, Milo, diferente do Shaka. Desculpa, Mu.’, disse Aiolia certa vez, rindo até engasgar-se com a pipoca que comia. Discordava, claro, estava longe de ser algo como ‘ser normal’ ou não ser, mas sobre o que era considerado essencial.E não era um desafio fazer Camus entregar-se mais ao relacionamento, era uma conquista tê-lo de uma forma que ninguém mais teve.

Difícil manter sempre o otimismo, impossível negar, mas sacrifícios são exigidos quando se gosta de alguém.

O sábado estava relativamente quente para os parâmetros de inverno, mas não o suficiente para que o grego ficasse por muito tempo fora de casa; tão logo cumpriu os 8km, retornou para seu apartamento para um banho quente. Podia ouvir a voz de Camus (que só conseguiria tempo livre na parte da tarde) alertando-o sobre o desperdício de água, ainda assim daria-se ao luxo de gastar bons minutos no banheiro.

Nem mesmo havia terminado de vestir-se quando Mu chegara, trazendo café e mais comida do que conseguiriam comer pela manhã. Teve certeza de que Shaka estaria ocupado, do contrário, o amigo ficaria meia hora e estaria partindo, após tomar um chá.

Mas ali estava Mu em sua sala sentado no chão, encostado no sofá, tão à vontade quanto o dono da casa. Na mesa próxima os pães, bolo, torta, três potinhos com frutas frescas e rosquinhas já aguardavam o início da refeição.

“O que é isso? Está passando fome na sua casa?”, Milo decidiu por sentar-se também no chão, em direção oposta ao ariano, após aumentar a temperatura do ar condicionado.

“Shaka disse que precisamos diminuir o consumo de açúcar.”, ambos optaram por rosquinhas enquanto Mu iniciava sua narração. “E você sabe como ele é. Ele comprou açúcar em cubos para conseguir regular melhor o quanto usamos; só podemos quatro pedrinhas por dia. Ou seja, dois de cada, se fôssemos dividir. E não tinha problema algum, você sabe que nossos chás não têm açúcar, não costumamos exagerar. Mas aí…”, observou Mu tomar um gole do café e degustar com cuidado do doce antes de prosseguir. “bem, eu estava precisando comer algo doce, uma vontade boba que me deu. Como Shaka ficou horrorizado com a sugestão, eu trouxe aqui.”.

Poderia jurar que uma criança estava falando consigo, mas era alguém de sua idade, que trabalhava junto, bem ali em sua frente.

“Mu… você…”, riu antes de continuar, “você veio na minha casa, comer doce escondido.”, não importava o quanto o ariano explicasse que, tecnicamente, não era escondido, o grego já estava a rir novamente dele. “Só não irei dizer o quanto seu namorado é rabugento porque, de tanto eu dizer isso, agora eu é que estou lidando com alguém peculiar. ”

Percebeu o olhar mais sério de Mu, ainda que a gentileza nunca deixasse a íris verde.

“Você se encantou com Camus desde a primeira vez que o viu, lembro-me disso perfeitamente. Mas, como vocês estão?”

“Estamos bem. Estamos muito bem. Estamos… bem?”, deixou a rosquinha na mesa de centro. “Eu nunca me relacionei com alguém como ele. Às vezes eu tenho certeza de que ele está feliz comigo, em outras eu suspeito que ele não sabe com a devida certeza se está feliz comigo. Mas…”, alcançou o café, dissipando o clima pesado que havia se formado.

Ignorou a sensação de que às vezes o jeito desprendido o deixava em dúvida.

“Temos apenas dois meses de namoro, ainda é cedo para eu me questionar isso. Diferente de você e o ancião que habita no Shaka que estão juntos há anos - e não, não adianta negar. Outro dia, você não vai acreditar, eu o flagrei resmungando enquanto lia o jornal. O jornal, Mu!”

Estava apaixonado. Muito apaixonado. Seu coração acelerava só de pensar em Camus, em como o francês parecia ter sido esculpido para ser a epítome da beleza. Em como era sensual ouvi-lo falar sobre Haas e Gramsci, mesmo que o grego não tivesse interesse em teorias políticas; vê-lo dedicar-se ao que gostava era prazeroso.

E era plenamente consciente de que Mu já havia observado sua paixão – agradecia por não comentar muito, não saberia explicar de onde vinha tal sentimento –, e que estava implicando com as manias estranhas de Shaka para mudar o assunto.

Tinha muito dentro de si, um mar de sentimento que não sabia ser possível cultivar em tão pouco tempo. Como se já conhecesse Camus em outra vida e o tivesse buscado até então; como uma oportunidade de estarem juntos e viverem o que lhes fora negado outrora.

Ou ainda fosse tudo fantasia de uma mente apaixonada, quem poderia afirmar o que era real?

Naquele dia, Camus iria ter finalizar todas as pendências da universidade, a fim de que todos pudessem aproveitar tranquilamente o recesso. Todos sabiam ser comum professores atrasarem em resolver assuntos de alunos, porém o francês apreciava o comprometimento não apenas dos estudantes, mas de si mesmo. E Milo amava tal característica, o profissionalismo. Se Camus não fosse tão meticuloso, invejaria seus alunos; na época de sua própria graduação sentiu, por diversas vezes, vontade de agredir seus professores que esqueciam de passar notas e dar tempo suficiente para trabalhos (principalmente os em grupo).

Dado o motivo, o grego decidiu por aproveitar algumas horas com o amigo; e devido ao frio, optaram por ficar em casa e gastarem o tempo com jogos eletrônicos. Ou por causa de Milo, visto que Mu estava acostumado com temperaturas baixas.

Eis o detalhe. Acostumado com temperaturas baixas, não um amante do frio como Camus era. Este mostrava-se com um humor até melhor desde que o fim do outono, mais leve e bem disposto.

‘É para compensar todo esse fogo no rabo que você tem’, disse um de seus amigos em certa ocasião, seguido de algo relacionado ao seu signo solar. Tão diferentes um do outros que era difícil acreditar que o relacionamento poderia funcionar.

No primeiro encontro que tiveram, escolhido por Milo, Camus apareceu vestindo esporte fino, impecável com costume; claro que o grego havia escolhido algo mais despojado, ainda na linha punk. Fora buscar o francês em casa, de moto, para percorrerem 100km até um pequeno restaurante com a melhor vista que poderia encontrar naquele raio. Nada muito sofisticado, era um negócio familiar, mas naquela noite puderam apreciar as estrelas e, quando a cidade já não tinha muito mais vida, caminharam entre risos e garrafas de cerveja aos pés de prédios altos e árvores escassas – uma vista única, a transformação que o cenário sofria horas após o fim do expediente de trabalho comercial.

Não é preciso pensar muito para saber que Camus o repreendeu por consumir cerveja enquanto estava responsável por dirigir a moto, principalmente por ser uma moto. Talvez tivesse usado da desculpa para convidar Milo a dormir em sua residência; de qualquer maneira, ficara honestamente preocupado com a vida do loiro.

Quando já não restava resquícios de álcool em ambos, enquanto Camus procurava por um travesseiro no armário, falou sem refletir, ‘não acredito que irei dormir aqui antes de conseguir um beijo seu’. Durante todo o encontro suas tentativas foram frustradas, sempre alguém aparecia ou o telefone tocava, até que passou a somente apreciar a companhia e esqueceu-se das vontades que a forte atração causava. E, então, Camus surgiu à sua frente, aproximando os lábios – a primeira, e única, vez que o aquariano iniciara um beijo.

Gostaria de saber o que se passou na mente do aquariano naquele momento, para agir tão espontâneo. Óbvio que desejou o mesmo, durante todo o encontro, estavam em sintonia, mas sua curiosidade clamava por exatidão para descrever, pelo menos, aqueles segundos que levaram Camus à beijá-lo.

À princípio, o francês estivera contido; após a primeira hora, passou a expressar-se mais, a falar sobre ballet e explicar-lhe sobre seu ramo de pesquisa. Ao perceber que Milo, genuinamente, se interessava pelo o que ouvia, abriu-se mais – e a paixão que empregava em sua fala conquistava ainda mais o grego.

Um fascínio, como se encantado pela deusa do amor.

Mu fora embora às seis da tarde, após saciar sua vontade por doce e ainda poder visitar algum shopping a fim de levar mimos à Shaka. Milo se recusava a acreditar que ele era tão devoto quanto o amigo, em relação ao próprio namorado. Namorado este que somente o visitou uma hora depois da partida do ariano, acordando-o de um cochilo e o fazendo lembrar que não havia comido nada decente e saudável durante o dia.

(pra que mesmo ele corria toda manhã, se negligenciava a alimentação?)

“Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, quando mandou a mensagem dizendo que só tinha doces aqui.”, Camus depositou uma sacola na mesa de jantar, ao ouvir sobre o sábado nada produtivo que teve; também deixando o casaco em uma das cadeiras. “Passei no Aldebaran antes de vir.”, mal terminara de falar e Milo já o estava abraçando e fazendo juras de amor.

Um casal que se alimenta um ao outro, é um casal feliz.

Puxo-o para perto, sentando-se no sofá e fazendo com que Camus sentasse em seu colo. Envolveu-o com os braços em sua cintura, apoiando a testa na clavícula.

“Senti sua falta.”, a última vez que o viu fora no sábado anterior, nem sempre conseguiam conciliar as agendas.

“Hm.”, sentiu um beijo na cabeça, enquanto Camus mantinha uma das mãos a pentear os fios loiros. “Eu desisti de artigos esse semestre, precisei lecionar até tarde para revisar a matéria da prova de duas salas.”

“A que aplicou ontem?”, sua voz saía abafada, mas tinha certeza de que era compreendido.

“Isso. Uma tragédia. Não terminei de corrigir tudo, como pode imaginar, mas já percebi que será tão ruim quanto aos artigos do meio do ano.”, não reparou no olhar de repreensão que recebeu após rir da explicação. “E isso porque um dos alunos não conseguiu comparecer, aparentemente algo relacionado à mãe.”

“Camus…” ergueu um pouco o rosto, já suspeitando o que teria que falar de novo “se for aquele Hyoga… Você sabe que a mãe está doente.”

“Sim, mas a vida adulta não irá se compadecer disso e-”

“E ele não é adulto. Nenhum dos seus alunos são, estão todos no primeiro, no máximo segundo ano de faculdade.”, acariciou as costas de Camus para demonstrar que não estava irritado. “Eu sei que é horrível alguém se intrometer no seu trabalho, que somos totalmente diferentes, mas… às vezes, às vezes, sabe? Então, às vezes, você precisa pensar um pouco que o emocional afeta a qualidade profissional.”, sustentou o olhar que recebia, sabia que estava sendo avaliado sem misericórdia pelo namorado. Tão inteligente, tão belo, mas tão fora da realidade quando se tratava de pôr-se no lugar dos outros. “Você mesmo disse que o menino tem potencial. Vamos, aplicar uma prova em um dia diferente não irá arruinar sua reputação.”

Aguardou em silêncio pela resposta, até mesmo a mão em seu cabelo deixara de mover-se.

“Camus?”

“Irei refletir sobre a possibilidade.”

“Ele te avisou antes, não?”, voltou a apoiar o rosto no peito do namorado; com o detalhe de que, sem constrangimento, sua mão direita adentrou a camisa, passeando pela pele das costas de Camus. “Não há motivo para ser tão severo.”, a mão esquerda desceu para as coxas, apertando-as sem força. “É uma oportunidade para mostrar que, apesar de tudo, você é um bom professor e se importa com eles.”.

Depositou alguns beijos no tórax à frente, inebriando-se com o perfume característico que lhe atraía.

“Você vai mesmo tentar me seduzir falando sobre meu trabalho?”

Riu com a pergunta boba. A mão esquerda apertando com um pouco mais de vontade a coxa, antes de encarar Camus com interesse.

“Eu não preciso disso para te seduzir.”, a mão direita deixou as costas para puxar o francês pelo pescoço até a altura de seu próprio rosto, enquanto encostava-se no sofá. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente, sua mão esquerda estimulando regiões específicas em Camus, da maneira que sabia que mais gostava.

Lentamente, mordiscou algumas vezes o pescoço alvo, beijando-o em seguida a cada marca que deixava. Tão lento, tão sensual. Suas mãos exploravam o corpo no mesmo ritmo, abrindo alguns botões da camisa, mas sem retirar a peça de roupa – como se saboreasse com cuidado a fim de não desarrumá-lo. Na parte inferior, mostrava-se ainda mais tentador, pressionando áreas sensíveis, mas alívio direto.

Os minutos posteriores pareciam alongar-se cada vez mais; concomitantemente, a respiração de Camus passava a ser mais pesada, com suspiros discretos a surgirem.

“Milo…”

“O que você quer, Camus?”, indagou baixo em seu ouvido, um tom de voz que reservava para momentos como aquele. Estava consciente do que ocorria, ele mesmo estava precisando de alívio, principalmente depois do francês passar a provocá-lo também. Mas ainda estava em vantagem.

“Milo.”, Camus o censurou, aborrecido por não ser atendido, já ciente do que o grego esperava.

Milo não o atenderia – nem mesmo retiraria uma só roupa – até ouvi-lo oscilar a respiração com mais frequência, dizendo que o queria naquele momento; os olhos fechados, as palavras em seu idioma materno se perdendo nas frases.

As mãos que se entrelaçavam, e que, no momento seguinte, agarrava-se ao lençol, também contornavam os lábios em um gesto amável após o orgasmo – antes de beijá-lo e dizer que o amava.

(sem ouvir uma resposta)

Os corpos, que em harmonia moviam-se pelo prazer, também aconchegavam-se gentilmente na cama, enquanto as respirações se acalmavam.

Como a lua a surgir após a tempestade, serena e suntuosa – era Camus aos seus olhos após o ato.

E, como a lua, ele não ficava para sempre. Não. Camus nunca dormia em sua casa, não importava o quanto insistisse para que ficassem somente apreciando a companhia um do outro. Às vezes, quando Milo dormia mais cedo do que o esperado, deixava um bilhete; às vezes, somente mandava uma mensagem de boa noite, ao chegar em casa.

Como se estivesse fugindo de maior intimidade.

Mesmo quando Milo o visitava, e dormia no outro apartamento, pela manhã, Camus já estaria a ocupar-se com algum livro ou trabalho. Sempre. E Milo não sabia se estava a imaginar coisas, ou se era tudo real.

Nunca havia respostas para sua pergunta com relação ao fato. Assim como aquela vez, nas outras também, restava somente o silêncio ou

“É melhor assim, Milo.”


	3. Março

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu disse lol não farei mais capítulos. e aí optei pelo caminho mais rápido, mesmo que soubesse ser melhor o outro.

Recebeu a notificação, em seu celular, de que alguém comentara em alguma foto, que estava marcado, na rede social. Apenas para retirar o aviso que o incomodava, clicou e viu que se tratava de uma foto no último aniversário dos gêmeos. Estavam todos os convidados, cada um em alguma pose estranha, com exceção dele e Shaka.

Kanon abraçava Saga de maneira exagerada, deixando o mais velho nitidamente incomodado, a foto havia sido tirada no exato momento em que Saga iria reclamar, pelo que pôde lembrar. Aiolia parecia querer colocar algo atrás da cabeça de Saga, como dois chifres, já que estava do seu lado esquerdo, mantendo a sobrancelha erguida enquanto olhava para a câmera, tentando ao máximo parecer natural; do lado do leonino, Milo sorria radiante, fingindo uma pose sexy com a perna erguida em Aldebaran; este estava sentado ao lado, segurando uma lousa metálica com o nome do bar customizado.

Do outro lado, Shura e Máscara seguravam, cada um, uma cerveja cruzando os braços de frente um para o outro, como se fossem um casal; Camus não sabia explicar bem o que planejavam passar com aquilo, suspeitava que a bebida já tinha feito efeito. Afrodite estava de braços dados com Mu, faziam uma adorável dupla e chamariam atenção de qualquer um pela beleza diferente que possuíam. Não era à toa que Shaka, ao lado de Mu, estava observando os dois com uma expressão nada gentil.

No centro de todos, no chão, Aiolos estava deitado em pose de revista, sorria para a câmera; e, se bem lembrava, minutos depois Kanon esbarrou em Shura, que derrubou bebida em Aiolos, que ainda se levantava e acabou por escorregar e cair novamente. Uma sucessão de fatos que fez todos gargalharem, até mesmo ele, que estava logo ao lado de Shaka.

(a cabeça inclinada em direção à…)

Guardou o celular no bolso, ouvindo Milo atrás de si falar algo que não prestava muita atenção; estavam a falar sobre algo relacionado ao relacionamento, mas o francês realmente estava sem foco até então. A discussão iniciara ainda no carro; e, honestamente, não compreendia o motivo – algo relacionado à… ao que mesmo? Em breve seria esquecido, não precisava preocupar-se.

Por outro lado, havia um detalhe nas fotos daquela noite que o irritaram profundamente quando as viu publicadas no dia seguinte, recordava-se. A forma com que fora flagrado observando-o.

(Milo)

Era verdade que havia ficado surpreso em como o grego conseguia falar tanto, em como não era tão sutil assim em demonstrar que estava interessado pelo ‘amigo ruivo do Saga’. ‘Surpreso não. Você ficou encantado’, disse Afrodite assim que teve a oportunidade naquele mesmo fim de semana, ‘...e nem adianta negar, todos nós vimos como vocês dois estavam em sintonia. É melhor pensar em uma desculpa melhor porque você conhece os amigos que tem.’, sim, ele conhecia. E precisou de muita paciência para aguentar as brincadeiras que se seguiram, principalmente por Shura trabalhar no mesmo lugar que ele – e até Saga, precisava frisar bem isso, até ele o olhou de um jeito que concordava com tudo o que o espanhol dizia. Bem que Mu dizia que ali dentro (de Saga) havia também um lado tão terrível quanto Kanon era.

‘Às vezes, parece que você tem receio em estar nessa relação’

Milo sabia o que queria, o que esperava deles. Desde o início, mesmo quando Camus considerava cedo demais criar expectativas, Milo parecia sempre seguro do que desejava ter com ele. Era como mergulhar em uma lagoa – estava envolto por todos os lados, mas ainda era capaz de ver detalhes delicados em seu interior. Porque, sabia, Milo não era somente o vento tempestuoso que aparentava; quando à sós, era extremamente gentil, contava sobre sua família, sobre sua semana no trabalho; cantarolava enquanto arrumava a cama, quando fazia compras. Sem esperar uma resposta.

O que mais Milo era?

Se tivesse de responder, diria que era seguro de si; que falaria tudo o que precisava.

‘Ei, Camus, já que estamos sempre juntos, que tal você ser meu namorado?’, o pedido não poderia ter sido melhor, nada mais combinaria com eles. Camus não era tão romântico ao ponto de desejar algo mais elaborado e, definitivamente, não conseguia imaginar Milo o convidando para um jantar em um restaurante mais caro só para isso.

Havia se acostumado com o estilo mais casual do escorpiano. Um choque, sim, no primeiro encontro; e quantas vezes precisou pedir ao grego que optasse por algo mais social? Mas aquele era Milo. E todos os momentos em que cogitava reclamar, lembrava-se de como ele estava lindo em seu sofá, após o primeiro encontro. A jaqueta de couro jogada no encosto, as pernas apoiadas no assento e um dos braços em seu joelho – tudo sob a meia luz de seu apartamento. A cena salientava ainda mais sua beleza mediterrânea, fascinante. Era perfeito para Milo, daquele jeito, aquele Milo.

Mas Camus era Camus.

E não importava o quanto sentisse seu coração acelerar ao lado daquela pessoa, sempre concluía que poderia esperar um pouco mais para expressar-se abertamente, ou declarar-lhe palavras de amor. Acreditava que não havia problema em não ser tão honesto assim, contanto que, em sua visão, não prejudicasse a eles.

Não havia tanto problema em não querer discutir e dizer que estava ocupado demais para ouvir. Porque todo casal tem algo a resolver, não significa que precise tomar tanto tempo.

Não havia problema em deixar que Milo sempre propusesse onde irem ou o que fazerem juntos fora de casa.Combinava com sua personalidade.

Não havia problema em dizer sempre que não poderia almoçar com o namorado – mesmo que isso exigisse somente um pouco de esforço para o agrado.

Não havia problema em sempre ir embora e se recusar a dormir na casa de Milo, porque…

porque havia se acostumado à isso. Não havia problema em deixá-lo sozinho na cama, se iria passar o café e acabava por decidir ler ou estudar.

Não era porque não se importava com ele, ou porque o amasse menos. E, principalmente, não era

“porque Milo pensava demais, falava demais e acabava sendo inconveniente.”

Não se lembrava quando aquilo se tornara uma discussão, ou qual tinha sido o motivo; mas percebeu que fizera uma péssima escolha de palavras assim que terminou de falar. Eis o problema de se deixar levar pelo sentimento passageiro, como a irritação.

Pela primeira vez desde que o grego chegara em seu apartamento (precisava admitir), prestara atenção em sua face, em suas palavras – que não se formaram tão cedo quanto esperava. Sabia que tinha sido rude, porém, não esperava o silêncio que se sucedeu. Não havia sido tão grave.

Milo aproximou-se, devagar e cuidadoso, quase que cansado.Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, como se fosse porcelana e pudesse quebrar, a expressão séria não combinava com o loiro.

“Camus, você não faz ideia de como eu me importo com você. E também não faz ideia de como certas coisas que diz, ou faz, podem me machucar. Se você soubesse uma dessas coisas, será que…”, o grego pausou, perdendo-se em pensamentos que não podia prever.

Queria dizer que também se importava com Milo; que a discussão não fazia sentido – ainda que nem mesmo soubesse do que se tratava. Que o queria mais do que um dia quis alguém; que sua voz o fazia feliz, que o tornava melhor. Que não via motivo em agir o tempo todo com demonstração de afeto, mas que gostava de recebê-los, diferente do que o escorpiano pensava. Que sua cautela com o relacionamento não era exclusiva para com ele; que, na verdade, queria passar dias e noites junto à ele.

(mas não havia problema em não ser tão honesto assim, não é mesmo?)

Só não tinha tanta convicção de que era necessário.

“Milo, você está muito alterado.”, algo mudou nos olhos azuis que o encaravam. Sabia que, de novo, não havia sido o mais sábio do recinto.

“Claro, Camus, claro.”, com um suspiro, Milo afastou-se e por um instante manteve-se mais uma vez em silêncio. Então, como se ponderando tudo o que o francês pudesse estar pensando – o que não era difícil em vista da personalidade que possuía – passou a mão esquerda no pescoço, olhando novamente para o ruivo em um sorriso pouco contagiante. “Eu irei pra casa por hoje, acho que é melhor. Desculpe, está bem? Por esperar que aja de uma forma que não é característica sua. Porque foi…”, uma doçura alcançou seus lábios, espalhando-se para os olhos, que brilharam de maneira única. “...foi exatamente por ser assim que me apaixonei por você.”

Então, por que isso parecia entristecer Milo?

‘Você não precisa mudar por causa de uma pessoa, mas você pode melhorar por causa de quem gosta’, quem lhe havia dito aquilo? Já não se lembrava, porém o conselho passou a lhe importunar por toda a semana que se seguiu.

Quando Milo saiu de seu apartamento, sem mais palavras, apenas pôs-se a resolver o que precisaria para as aulas. E, por um tempo, tudo ocorreu como esperava: lecionou, compareceu à reuniões de curso, à reuniões com alunos; leu alguns livros e iniciou a produção de um artigo científico.

Até que viu-se sem a concentração necessária para seus estudos.

Em outras semanas, também havia passado sábado e domingo ser ver o namorado; também não era incomum diminuírem a troca de mensagens, ou ficar sem ligações por dias – eram adultos saudáveis, com carreiras que exigiam, por diversas ocasiões, mais tempo do que dispunham. Contudo, naquela vez via-se inquieto, preocupado com Milo.

Logo ele, que sempre exigia profissionalismo, estava deixando algo pessoal interferir em seu trabalho. Algo tão pequeno, que o irritava por não conseguir ignorar ou esquecer.

‘Se você está incomodado, por que não vai até ele e se desculpa?’, precisou refletir sobre o que Saga se referia, quando o chamou num canto após a reunião do departamento. De fato, tinha comentado com o superior que havia tido uma pequena discussão com o namorado, quando fora convidado a levá-lo em uma ida ao pub após o trabalho – sem detalhes, claro, não gostava quando outras pessoas cuidavam de sua vida. ‘Então quer dizer que você brigou com Milo. Isso explica a cara de cu que estava semana passada, agora você está ainda pior.’, Shura, que ouviu o comentário de Saga, tratou de salientar a mensagem ao seu modo.

Primeiro, Camus não poderia admitir que demonstrou, no ambiente profissional, estar frustrado com o fato de ter discutido com o namorado. Segundo, como poderia Shura supor que um esporádico mau humor estivesse ligado à alguém em específico? Terceiro, por que Saga estava a conversar assuntos pessoais ali?

(sua própria mente o respondeu)

A contragosto, admitiu o quão prejudicial aos alunos estava sendo seu comportamento. Um gosto horrível em sua boca, ao ser colocado na mesma situação que tanto afirmava ser possível contornar: ter de resolver primeiro o pessoal, para, depois, prosseguir com o profissional de maneira eficaz.

Afastou-se dos amigos, despedindo-se apenas com um aceno de mão, visivelmente sem humor algum para brincadeiras. Se tinha algo a resolver, não gostaria de terceiros envolvidos.

Agradecia às forças do universo por ter apenas uma aula naquela tarde, poderia, assim, sair da universidade antes do anoitecer. Atípico, no mínimo, Camus ansiar por encerrar logo seu expediente; causando comoção entre os alunos quando explicara que precisaria encerrar a aula um pouco mais cedo.

A última mensagem de Milo havia sido no dia anterior, dizendo que, na terça, sairia mais cedo do trabalho para resolver alguns assuntos. Milo frequentemente estava a lhe narrar sua vida, às vezes na fila do banco, outras quando avistava algo bizarro pela janela ao acordar; não cogitou tratar-se de algo a mais.

(de que esperava ser convidado)

Ou ele estava realmente chateado com o que respondeu – e o que não respondeu –, ou Camus é que estava com extremo peso na consciência. Porque àquela altura, Camus recordava-se de que Milo havia perguntado se estava feliz com ele; ao que manteve o silêncio, seguido da infeliz fala em que disse que ele pensava demais e acabava sendo inconveniente.

Conseguia ouvir a voz de Afrodite indignado perante isso. E não apenas o pisciano; ele mesmo se enfurecera com a própria atitude, seria mais do que justo o grego esperar um pedido de desculpas.

Mas ainda era Camus, e as responsabilidades da semana lhe tiraram o foco – havia deixado passar uma semana sem explicações.

Certo.

Apoiou os cotovelos no volante do carro, o rosto nos punhos fechados, assim que conseguiu encerrar todas suas obrigações e entrar no automóvel. Ele precisava muito desculpar-se o mais rápido possível, já tinha utilizado todos os limites de aceitável para um idiota.

Ligou para Milo para perguntar se estava em casa, solicitando que o esperasse – sem nenhuma explicação, não imaginando que poderia deixá-lo ansioso. Tratou de ir o mais rápido até o destino; acabando por infringir algumas regras de trânsito por isso, que com sorte não gerariam multas.

Realizou a pior baliza que um dia já fez, porém, manteve-se no carro por um tempo. Precisava, antes de tudo organizar sua fala, recompor-se e apresentar-se com bons modos. Não gostava de agir por impulso, embora tivesse feito exatamente isso naquela tarde, precisava impor limites a si mesmo.

Respirou fundo, observando o reflexo no retrovisor, não aparentava estar tão cansado quanto estava; na verdade, nem mesmo parecia estar diferente de qualquer outra vez que se vira no espelho. E não tinha como saber o que era a ‘cara de cu’ que Shura comentara, suspeitava que fosse somente modo de falar devido à como agiu durante os dias anteriores. Durante aquele dia.

Era difícil trabalhar com quem o conhecia bem há anos.

Assim como era difícil manter um relacionamento com alguém com hábitos opostos aos seus. E, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente reconfortante e satisfatório; incrível e apaixonante.

Deixou o blazer no carro, prendendo o cabelo para que o vento refrescasse seu pescoço – nada incomum para quem já considerava quente quando a temperatura alcançava 24°. Em passos uniformes e lentos, como se deslizasse sobre o chão, foi até o apartamento alvo, sendo recebido mais rápido do que esperava.

Pôde perceber que Milo estava preocupado, também surpreso. Convidou-o para entrar (formal demais), perguntou se gostaria de beber algo; movia as mãos mais do que o costume, levando-as para o cabelo, colocando alguns fios atrás da orelha, somente para em seguida levá-los para frente do corpo.

O silêncio que se seguiu não era por Camus estar pensando no que falar. Não. Era por estar observando o grego encostar-se na mesa e agir de maneira inusitada. E quanto mais demorava a falar, mais Milo se agitava.

Por um instante, pensou se estava a incomodá-lo – talvez tivesse compromissos e Camus estivesse agindo como um egoísta, exigindo que permanecesse ali –, ou até mesmo preocupado com algo.

Preocupado com algo.

Camus teria se chutado, se pudesse materializar outro de si.

“Eu precisava, preciso, falar com você.”, falou, aproximando-se aos poucos do escorpiano.

“Hm.”, recebeu um olhar desconfiado, não sabendo ao certo como interpretar. “E sobre o que? Olha, se for sobre aquela nossa última conversa, talvez…”

“É sobre ela.”, pausou, desgostoso em ter de verbalizar tudo o que pensou. Porque, claro, não havia como citar até mesmo os comentários alheios, embora tenham cooperado para sua conclusão, não podia simplesmente narrar todos os acontecimentos dos últimos oito dias. “Eu pensei muito sobre o que disse, por isso acho melhor nós- digo, eu…”

Suspirou irritado com o erro que havia cometido na fala, não havia espaço para enganos em um momento sério.

“Você quer terminar comigo?”

“O quê?”, estranhou a pergunta, em qual momento teria dado a entender aquilo? “Não, não irei terminar com você. Por que eu iria fazer isso?”, não deixou que o namorado pensasse na retórica, apesar do instante que precisou para processar a ideia, ainda sem compreender como a sugestão surgira. “Eu vim… Milo, é verdade o que eu disse, sobre você pensar demais, nós temos personalidades diferentes e você sente com mais intensidade do que eu. Mas,” segurou em seus braços gentilmente. “por favor, eu preciso continuar.”, pediu, ao perceber que o escorpiano se preparava para falar. “Mas não significa que eu não o ame. Eu errei quando o chamei de inconveniente ao me perguntar se eu estava feliz nesse relacionamento. Você é alguém incrível que eu não imaginei um dia ter em minha vida, mas que já não me vejo sem. Não quero ficar sem. E também errei ao não ser honesto o suficiente com você, eu deveria ter-”

Milo o havia beijado, e não parecia disposto a deixá-lo terminar a fala, sentiu as mãos em sua cintura, levando-o para mais perto do corpo à sua frente; e acabou por passar uma das mãos pelo pescoço do parceiro, deixando a outra em seu braço. Os rostos se afastaram e pôde sentir um leve beijo no pescoço. Um agradecimento por ter ido até ele e dizer o que queria ouvir.

(mesmo que Camus ainda não soubesse com exatidão qual fora a palavra-chave)

“Ah, Camus, você pensou tudo isso sozinho?”, o riso cristalino aliviou a tensão que não sabia estar cultivando. “Eu fiquei chateado, é verdade. Mas, quer saber?”, juntou uma testa à outra, olhos não desviando um do outro. “Você acaba de dissipar um medo bobo que eu estava carregando.”

Havia sido tão fácil, se fazer entender e agradar ao grego, a partir do momento em que se expressara, que percebia o quão estúpido suas ações passadas pareciam. Sentia a satisfação em alegrar alguém que se importava, em aprender mais daquela pessoa. E o desejo, finalmente, em descobrir mais sobre Milo, suas inseguranças, seu silêncio – ainda que fosse capaz de verbalizar qualquer outro assunto, ali, com Camus, parecia muito mais… vulnerável.

Não estava apaixonando-se pela segunda vez, nada (admitia, por fim) superaria a primeira vez que o vira, atraindo-o como imã. Estava concordando em amar mais, doar-se mais.

Na noite que se iniciava, não iria embora. Naquela madrugada abraçaria Milo com carinho e adormeceria junto à ele, para acordar ao seu lado. Em um gesto simples, para dizer-lhe o quanto o amava.


End file.
